1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat assembly mounted upon a transverse bench-type seat of a fishing boat or the like extending between the opposite sides of the fishing boat and with the seat assembly slidably mounted from the bench seat for displacement longitudinally therealong back and forth between the boat's sides and also for pivotal displacement relative to the bench seat about an axis disposed outwardly of and extending along one longitudinal side margin of the bench seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of seat assemblies heretofore have been provided for use on elongated bench seats extending transversely between the opposite sides of a fishing boat. These previously known forms of seat assemblies have been mounted relative to the associated bench seat in various different ways. Examples of seat mounting structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,179,961, 3,519,240, 3,692,270, 3,820,784, 3,969,620 and 4,566,734. However, these previously known forms of seats and seat mounting structures do not include the combination of structural features of the instant invention which provides a seat that may not only be swung to a retracted position, but which may also be shifted lengthwise of the associated bench seat between the opposite sides of the corresponding fishing boat.